Unexpected
by TheBestEver222
Summary: "It was truly an unexpected occurrence. Not once would Lyon ever have considered the possibility that Gray would appear on his doorstep, battered and bruised as though all of hell itself had somehow come to earth and attacked him full force, until it actually happened." Vague mentions of Gratsu, but mostly Sibling!Lyoray. Rated T for slightly graphic descriptions of blood. Oneshot.


**_Hey peeps! Another one-shot, yeah, I know, a lot of one-shots, but their so much fun! Also, side note, in Fairy Tail, I ship just about all the ships, so just because I ship something here does not mean I won't take one of the characters and ship them with someone else in another story. And, for the record, while I do ship Gratsu somewhat, I mostly view them as best friends. But for this story, I figured I'd please all the hardcore Gratsu shippers. So, without further ado, my Fairy Tail one-shot!_**

 ** _P.s. I have yet to catch up on all the Fairy Tail episodes, so please, refrain from spoiling things in the comments._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but if I did, ErLu would definitely happen._**

It was truly an unexpected occurrence. Not once would Lyon ever have considered the possibility that Gray would appear on his doorstep, battered and bruised as though all of hell itself had somehow come to earth and attacked him full force, until it actually happened.

It had been late, that time when the moon was directly overhead and the stars seemed to shine the brightest, and Lyon was up finishing some things he needed to turn in for class the next day. Well, really everything was already completed, and he had been just about to head to bed when he heard shuffling outside his door – or rather stumbling, as it was loud and disjointed and sounded as though it ended in someone falling halfway up the steps. And then, knocking – hurried and uneven, like the person knocking was scared and maybe even a little disorientated. It was startling, to say the least.

Upon opening the door, Lyon discovered his younger brother sprawled across the doorstep. Okay, he and Gray _technically_ weren't related, but he'd known the boy for so long that he'd come to think of him as a brother. There was hardly a time when Gray wasn't at his house on weekends and during the summer. The only other person that Lyon knew of that could even come close to his relationship with Gray was Natsu Dragneel, Gray's openly-bi best friend, who was in the tenth grade with him. Even so, Lyon knew that even Natsu was not as close to Gray as he. The two were brothers in all but blood.

Speaking of blood, Gray seemed covered in the stuff. The sight made Lyon feel sick. It was matted in Gray's dark hair, making the usually bluish mess appear almost purple-y in the dim light that filtered outside from the living room lamp beside Lyon. The crimson liquid ran down the side of his head and dripped into his eye, which Gray held firmly closed. Some of the sticky substance even blotted Gray's clothing.

All in all, Gray looked like a mess – more so than usual – and Lyon was quick to help him up off of the ground and lead him inside. Lyon sat Gray down in a chair by the kitchen table and went quietly to the bathroom to locate the first aid kit. Really, both of them were lucky Lyon's parents were out visiting his Nana and Poppop for the weekend, though Lyon had the feeling that that was why Gray had gone there instead of going home.

The whole trek to the bathroom and back, Lyon managed to keep his face completely emotionless, which was a feat in and of itself, considering he was quite literally about to explode with worry. And questions, because he wanted to know who the _fuck_ thought it was okay to beat up Gray. And, since they thought it was so okay, Lyon would have to throw them off the goddamn school roof and see how they took it.

When Lyon got back to the kitchen, he set the first aid kit down on the table and opened it up, taking out some rubbing alcohol and bandages before quickly washing his hands. The whole time neither said a thing, and then, as Lyon was cleaning the blood off of Gray's forehead with a wet paper towel before using the alcohol to properly disinfect the wound, he said, "What happened?"

Lyon's voice was deathly calm, and for a moment he almost thought that he had scared Gray into further silence. And then, "Just some fight."

"Just some fight, huh?" Lyon asked skeptically. He didn't believe the boy for a second.

"I didn't start it or nothin', okay. I coulda takin' them if I'd known they were even there. They just kinda popped up outta no where and- ah!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Lyon apologized, removing the alcohol covered paper towel from Gray's face. He might have pushed just a bit too hard, but it's not like he'd meant to. People pissed him off.

"Anyway," Gray shot a glare of sorts at Lyon, "like I said, I didn't start it. They just sort of cornered me and beat me up before I even knew what the hell was going on."

"Who?" Lyon questioned. He'd need to know who to invite up to the roof tomorrow.

"Just some guys at school, is all," Gray said vaguely.

" _Who_?"

"Just, ya know, some guys. I don't know who they were, really. I've just seen 'em around." Lyon didn't understand. If Gray didn't even know who they were, then why would they go to all that trouble to jump him?

"Do you know why they'd wanna hurt you?" Lyon voiced his thoughts as he bandaged Gray up.

"I mean, no-not really. Just you-your average bullies, I guess." Gray chuckled nervously. He was such a terrible liar. But why would he lie about something like that? What was he trying to hide that he found so embarrassing he couldn't even tell Lyon?

"You really can't lie, Gray. Just tell me what you did to upset them. It's not like I'll get mad or anything," Lyon assured in a very un-Lyon way. He could make exceptions for Gray.

"I didn't do anything!" Gray objected before sobering up and staring at his feet, which were bare since Lyon had insisted he remove his soiled shoes, "I-I think they might have, maybe, possibly, beaten me up cuz…they thought I was…gay?"

Lyon was silent. It wasn't that he had a problem with gay people or anything, he was just trying to figure out why Gray was so hesitant to say that a group of people beat him up because they thought he liked- _oh_.

"And why would they think that?" Lyon asked, believing he pretty much already knew the answer.

"I don't know. Stupid, right? Like, how can they be so-"

"Are you gay?" Lyon interrupted him.

"What? No! I-I mean, why would I be gay? Clearly I'm-"

"It's Natsu, isn't it? You like him?"

"No! Lyon, no way! We're just friends and- Stop smirking at me! I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" Gray screamed.

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say. Totally believing you right now."

"Lyon, I don't like him. I'm not even gay!" He tried to stomp his foot petulantly before realizing that it still ached.

"Hey, be careful! I'm not fixing you again," Lyon warned, "And if you don't like Natsu, then why are you blushing?"

Gray covered his cheeks with his hands, "I'm not! I-I'm just…angry."

"Dude, chill. I don't care if you like guys." Lyon packed up the first aid kit as he talked.

"You-you don't?" Gray asked.

"Nah, you're still the same Gray. I don't see why it would matter."

"Oh, that's good. I mean, not that I'm gay or-or anything," Gray said, though he looked noticeably relieved.

Lyon rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, but when you come over one day and start fawning over Natsu's 'beautiful pink hair' or 'adorable scarf' or some shit like that, I'll be the one saying, 'I told you so.'"

"I won't- why would I- who said I would-" Gray was considerably flustered by Lyon's assumptions, and he was unable to get out any further objections.

That night, Gray called his parents to tell them that he'd be spending the night at Lyon's, because there was no way that he'd go back to his house looking like he'd been hit by an actual train. Lyon had no objection, they'd just walk to school together the next day. No biggie.

And a few month later, when Gray barged into his house at three in the afternoon to talk about his boyfriend's "beautiful pink hair" and "adorable scarf" and such things, Lyon could confidently say that that was one thing that was not the least bit unexpected.


End file.
